Loyalitas Tanpa Batas
by emirya sherman
Summary: Sebenarnya hari ini hanyalah hari Minggu biasa di pertengahan tahun, tetapi menjadi tidak biasa ketika suhu di luar sana mencapai kisaran 40 derajat Celsius. Kenyataannya Jean sekarang tengah sengaja memanggang diri di atas motor bebeknya melewati jalanan kota Shina menuju rumah sakit umum di pusat kota. Memangnya mau apa Jean ke rumah sakit segala?/Medical!AU.


Sekian tahun Jean mengabdikan diri, tak pernah ia temukan pasien menyebalkan macam Eren Jaeger. Mungkin benar ia memang mengenal entitas _Homo sapiens_ itu saat sekolah menengah. Namun, Jean tak pernah tahu apa dosanya ketika tahu pasiennya hari ini adalah si gembel satu itu.

Jean berujar pada Levi dengan wajah masam, "Dok, nanti orang ini tak usah dibangunkan saja deh."

...***...

...***...

 **Loyalitas Tanpa Batas**

Mosaik 1: "Cito! Sekarang!"

 ** _ditulis oleh:_**

emir

 ** _Disklaimer:_**

Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama.

Tulisan ini hanyalah karangan, tapi gak semua karangan juga sih. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sedikit pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Bila terdapat kesamaan tokoh, plot, atau seting, semua karena unsur ketidaksengajaan.

Ditulis karena saya ingin bangkit dari hiatus.

 ** _Peringatan:_**

Medical!AU. Rusuh seperti biasanya.

...***...

...***...

 _Selamat membaca :)_

…..

...*...*...

…..

Sebenarnya hari ini hanyalah hari Minggu biasa di pertengahan tahun, tetapi menjadi tidak biasa ketika suhu di luar sana mencapai kisaran 40 derajat Celsius. Saking panasnya membuat jalanan berbau lelehan aspal. Sejak kapan kerak neraka dihibahkan ke Bumi?

Orang-orang jelas memilih untuk berlindung di bawah atap sambil minum limun dingin atau main ke pantai untuk menggelapkan kulit. Sebenarnya Jean ingin mengamini pernyataan barusan dengan jalan-jalan ke pantai untuk melihat gadis-gadis seksi berbaju renang mini. Mungkin kalau hoki bisa ia gandeng satu atau dua biji untuk dikenalkan pada mami. Namun tidak, ia tak mau terdengar seperti om-om spesies _sugar daddy_ , karena Jean _denial_ jika dirinya om-om. Kenyataannya ia sekarang tengah duduk berpanas-panas sengaja memanggang diri di atas motor bebeknya melewati jalanan kota Shina menuju sebuah rumah sakit umum di pusat kota.

Berkali-kali ia ditelepon oleh perawat salah satu rumah sakit di kota itu. Gembelnya, Jean hanya cengengesan saat menjawab.

Si pelaku yang meneror Jean adalah Annie Leonhardt, kepala ruang rawat kelas dua. Yang dari suaranya terdengar jelas kalau Annie ingin sekali cepat-cepat minggat dari rumah sakit. Minggat dalam artian mengakhiri acara jaga malamnya dengan tidur cantik di rumah. Ia frustrasi karena pasiennya bawel semua.

Usut punya usut, Jean sebenarnya menjadwalkan operasi hari Sabtu pagi di jam kerja, tetapi tiba-tiba ia disuruh menggantikan seniornya untuk menghadiri pertemuan ikatan dokter seluruh negeri di kota Stohess. Jadilah rencana apendiktomi itu diundur sampai hari Senin, dengan pertimbangan pasien tidak terlalu kesakitan.

Tahu-tahu ia dilapori bahwa si pasien kembali kesakitan dan histeris karena operasinya dibatalkan. Waktu itu Jean hanya memberi advis pengurang nyeri dalam bentuk injeksi serta dosisnya via telepon. Sepanjang Sabtu malam Jean gelisah merasa tidurnya tak tenang, dan benar saja Minggu pagi waktu matahari kira-kira naik sepenggalah ia kembali ditelepon bahwa pasiennya semakin kesakitan. Tanpa banyak cingcong ia mengendarai sepeda motor bebeknya dengan gerutuan menuju Rumah Sakit Kota Shina.

Pada akhirnya Jean menjadwalkan _cito_ (1) di hari itu juga.

...***...

...***...

Kopi yang diminum Marco tersembur ketika melihat Jean terpeleset sandal jepit di depan pintu masuk _pantry._ Saksi mata tidak hanya ada Marco, tetapi ada Dokter Levi yang duduk menyilangkan kaki di pojok ruangan sambil menyeruput kopi.

Hanya makhluk berstempel jahannam yang berani mengusik kehidupan Levi Ackerman. Pasalnya, kening si spesialis anestesi berkerut karena ada oknum kurang ajar yang telah menggasak habis stok teh hitam hitam impor yang ia simpan di lemari.

Padahal ia sudah menyematkan nama Ackerman dengan spidol permanen di boks teh itu dengan _font_ rapi sejelas-jelasnya tanpa mengindikasikan bahwa itu adalah tulisan khas dokter yang seperti cacing kremi.

 _Mood_ Dokter Levi menjadi jelek sejak tahu ada dokter bedah yang mangkir dengan alasan tak bermutu hanya karena orang yang bersangkutan harus setor muka menggantikan senior ke acara rapat. Kemudian semakin meradang saat ia ditelepon pagi-pagi ketika ia tak sengaja ketiduran sepuluh menit di meja _nurse station ICU_.

Wajah Dokter Levi angker sekali, dengan kantung mata persis riasan remaja di era awal milenium 2000 penganut sekte emo. Namun, itu kantung mata asli, sebab semalaman ia _ngetem_ di _ICU_.

Jean tertawa canggung, "Aduh maaf aku terlambat, um ... 45 menit."

Alis Levi menukik, "Ah, maksudmu pasti karena menunda operasi kemarin, 'kan?"

Dokter Levi tak ambil pusing dengan kalimatnya yang tak difiltrasi sama sekali. Kadang Jean ingin sekali mengganti minuman Dokter Levi dengan alkohol 70 persen dan iodin, biar omongan yang keluar itu tidak ada kontaminasi. Sepertinya rencana itu harus dikoordinasikan dengan para perawat bedah. Tirani kejam berkedok perbedaan jabatan fungsional itu harus segera diruntuhkan, kalau perlu hingga rata dengan tanah.

"Ck, aku harus menyelesaikan laporan kronologi di _ICU_ tahu."

Levi menaruh cangkirnya di sembarang tempat, sengaja biar para perawat baru (yang takut padanya) repot beres-beres. Seorang prodigi keturunan Ackerman tak pernah mengenal cuci-cuci perkakas dapur, _sori lah yaw_. Ia kemudian melenggang melewati Jean dan berteriak menyebalkan,

"BIUS! BIUS!"

Kentara sekali ingin mengintimidasi. Dasar tukang _bully_ , antagonis, biji cabai!

Marco mengelap sisa-sisa kafein mubazir nan tak berdosa yang mengenai galon.

Ketika Dokter Levi menghilang di balik pintu ruang ganti putra, Marco berkeluh kesah, "Ah, tadi Dokter Levi marah-marah soalnya pasien di _ICU_ kondisinya jelek semua. Lalu katanya habis gelut dengan dokter IGD, karena di IGD tak ada yang berani intubasi(2). Akhirnya Dokter Levi sendiri yang pasang _ETT_ (3). Pasien sudah dibawa ke _ICU,_ eh malah makin jelek. Lalu semalaman bergantian RJP(4) dengan perawat."

Pantas saja.

Mau mengadu ke Jean pun tak ada faedahnya, karena pada hakikatnya Jean tak lebih dari seorang anak bau kencur. Sengaknya Dokter Levi itu sudah jadi cap dagang bahkan gaya hidup orang yang bersangkutan. Tak ada satu pun karyawan di RS Shina yang tidak memahami hal itu, karena tabiat Levi Ackerman memang sudah dikonfigurasi standar seperti demikian semenjak berada di dalam rahim bundanya.

Marco kembali bersuara, "Err ... Dok, tadi ada pesan dari Dokter Pixis."

Jean menjawab dengan songong, "Apa? Aku disuruh menggantikan dia menghadiri perkumpulan lagi?"

...***...

...***...

Sasha, Bertolt, dan Ymir sedang berkumpul di _nurse station_ sementara Reiner mondar-mandir di depan ruang obat. Daripada nongkrong di _pantry_ bersama titisan Mao Zedong, lebih baik mereka menunggu sambil mengobrol, membicarakan tentang kejelekan Dokter Ackerman misalnya.

Bahan bakar telah disuguhkan, "Eh, katanya adiknya Dokter Levi juga mau ambil spesialis anestesi loh."

Ditambah guyuran bensin bernilai oktan 92, "Orangnya sealmamater dengan Dokter Levi. Wah, kalau rumah sakit kita resmi jadi rumah sakit pendidikan, sepertinya besok jadi residen di sini tuh."

Bertold bertanya sangsi, "Kata siapa?"

Sasha memakai topi operasinya, "Tentu saja kata Dokter Levi sendiri!"

Lalu dilempar bunga api, "Demi rambut palsu Dokter Pixis, Ackerman ada dua? Mampuslah kita." Muka Ymir berubah jengkel mengucap pernyataan terakhir.

"Tapi adiknya cewek kok."

"Yakali! Kalau perempuan biasanya malah tambah galak!" Ymir berteriak ganas.

Dalam hitungan sepersekian sekon, suasana berubah durjana, kontras sekali dengan cuaca kota Shina.

Sasha menguap seenak udel, "Malasnya hari ini, kenapa harus ada _cito_ sih. Harusnya aku sedang nonton drama tadi."

Bertolt di depannya berkomentar, "Tak masalah kita berangkat panas-panasan seperti tadi, toh ruangan kerja kita dingin."

Kedua kuping Ymir berjengit mendengarnya.

Bertolt kembali berceramah, "Kita berangkat karena memang hari ini jadwal _oncall_ kita, 'kan. Lagi pula kalau ada _cito,_ uang jasa pelayanan kita juga bertambah."

"Cih pup kebo. Jangan munafik kamu, Bertolt. Aku tahu kamu sebenarnya juga malas berangkat tadi."

"Ymir, jangan bilang seperti itu dong, kok kesannya aku jadi orang brengsek sih."

Ymir mengoreksi kalimatnya, "Halah jangan hipokrit, Bertolt. Aku tahu kamu sebenarnya juga malas berangkat tadi."

"Ah, aku lupa mengumpat," Ymir kembali melanjutkan, "pup kebo."

Koreksi yang nirfaedah sejatinya.

"Ya tidak usah diulang juga kali, Neng."

"BIUS! BIUS!"

Ketiga orang kurang kerjaan itu terkesiap, mereka kenal betul dengan suara menyebalkan yang diakhiri dengan suara kasar debaman pintu itu. Buru-buru mereka berhambur menyiapkan perkakas. Bertold dan Ymir mendorong pasien di atas brankar ke ruang operasi, sedangkan Sasha kalang kabut ke ruang obat untuk mengambil set obat untuk pembiusan. Reiner ikut masuk ke ruang operasi untuk memindah pasien ke meja operasi.

Sebenarnya ada gunanya juga Dokter Kirschtein terlambat datang. Mereka bisa siap-siap lebih lama. Mulai dari ngemil di _pantry_ sebelum si titisan Mao Zedong datang, menyiapkan ruangan _,_ set bedah, obat-obatan, mengelap kerak di lantai, bahkan sampai bisa menggibahkan orang.

Si pesakitan yang terus meracau ingin segera dioperasi itu bernama Connie Springer. Sedari diantarkan dari ruang rawat inap, ia terus mengoceh bahwa ia harus segera sembuh agar bisa mengikuti tes masuk tentara angkatan udara.

Sejak ia tahu bahwa operasinya akan diundur hari Senin, seorang yang tak begitu tinggi, berambut belah tengah, dan berwajah talenan yang mirip dengan tukang bius yang memvisitnya datang dan berkomplot dengannya agar operasi segera dilaksanakan. Dalam hal ini adalah Connie diminta pura-pura histeris jika dia harus segera ikut ujian masuk angkatan udara. Namun, soal perut bagian kanan bawahnya yang sakit itu tidak mengada-ada.

Barangkali Dokter Levi tahu jika Connie dikompori, ia akan terpicu untuk segera ingin keluar dari rumah sakit. Entah manusia model begini akan lolos tes psikologi atau tidak.

Jika Connie tak mau tenang maka akan ada kemungkinan ia akan semakin merasa sakit. Ini memang belum teruji klinis, dan hanya pemikiran sepihak dari pikiran picik seorang oknum dokter asal keluarga Ackerman. Nyatanya manusia satu itu hanya ingin mencari-cari celah agar bisa marah-marah.

Intinya Dokter Levi masih dendam karena jadwal operasi elektif yang seharusnya dijadwalkan hari Sabtu menjadi _cito_ di tengah hari libur karena alasan yang _nonsense_.

...***...

...***...

Connie Springer, 18 tahun, baru lulus dari SMA Rakugo, gagal masuk Universitas Negeri Shina lewat jalur seleksi nasional maupun jalur mandiri. Ibarat main _gacha,_ ampasnya terasa sampai ke tulang. Membuat ibu dan ayahnya bangga adalah harga mati, meski patah hati karena gagal dapat item _SSR_ waktu seleksi ujian masuk universitas tempo hari, ia tak ambil pusing. Menjadi tentara adalah cita-citanya saat ini. 'Kan, enak kalau sampai tua nanti diberi tunjangan dari pemerintah.

"Pokoknya minggu depan aku harus mulai menyortir berkas yang diperlukan untuk pendaftaran. Tidak ada kata tidak," begitu jawabannya saat ditanya Sasha kenapa Connie senewen ingin dioperasi. Biasanya orang-orang 'kan merasa takut kalau mau menjalankan operasi.

Reiner dan Bertolt sudah rapi memakai jubah hijau steril, Ymir sedang memeriksa map berisi catatan medis, Sasha berdiri tegang di samping mesin anestesi, sementara Connie Springer berbaring pasrah seraya menyumpah serapah karena kedinginan. Mereka tegang dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda, meskipun wajah mereka tertutup masker.

Si pasien berujar sarkas, "Mas, mbak, _AC-_ nya tidak bisa didinginkan lagi, ya?"

...***...

...***...

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka otomatis. Seseorang yang tak begitu tinggi untuk ukuran pria masuk dengan terburu-buru. Ia langsung berjalan menuju Reiner untuk menerima kain hijau steril, ia lalu mengelap telapak tangan hingga sikunya yang basah.

Selalu ada hal tentang tingkah laku Dokter Ackerman yang bisa dijadikan bahan obrolan atau kadang banyolan kalau yang membicarakan berani mati. Kecenderungan obsesi kompulsi terhadap melakukan tindakan kebersihan adalah salah satu contohnya.

Sebenarnya Dokter Levi tak perlu repot-repot cuci tangan steril, mohon dicatat hanya dokter operator dan para hulubalangnya yang diwajibkan melakukan ritual terkait. Namun, hei Bung! Ini Levi Ackerman, obsesi kompulsifnya terhadap kebersihan sudah mengerak sampai ke DNA.

Marco memasuki ruangan setelah lari terbirit-birit di lorong, ia melongok sebelum pintu otomatis tertutup, "Dokter Jean! Cepat sedikit dong."

Selagi Dokter Levi mengelap lengan, menggerus daki, hingga menyeterilkan tangan dari bakteri, Sasha meminta Connie untuk duduk.

Sayang Connie cuek bebek, "Tapi aku kedinginan, kesepian, kesakitan, kelaparan, kesakitan, kesepian, dan kedinginan ...," ocehan Connie berhenti sejenak, "dan kelaparan."

Batin Sasha setia mengumpat hingga koprol di tempat.

Pun Connie masih menyerocos tanpa jeda, "Terus kalau aku jatuh bagaimana? Meja operasinya kecil sekali. Rumah sakit tidak bisa membeli meja yang lebih besar, ya?"

"Maaf Springer- _san,_ kalau Anda tidak duduk, kami tidak bisa membiusmu."

Dalam batin, Sasha hanya berharap pasien cerewet itu manut kepadanya agar tidak perlu ada pertumpahan darah.

Sasha meminta bantuan Ymir untuk mendudukkan Connie, "Bisakah Anda tahan sebentar? Kami akan membantumu duduk."

Connie merengut jengkel, "Tapi aku ingin tidur saja."

"Iya, Anda bisa tidur nanti. Tapi biarkan kami membantumu duduk, dokter akan menyuntik punggungmu sehingga nanti pusar sampai mata kakimu akan hilang sensasi untuk sementara."

Ymir sudah siap membantu, tetapi si pasien bergeming.

" _Ya gembeeel, kooperatif sedikit kenapa sih."_

"Hoi Sasha, kenapa sarung tangannya ukuran 8? Ini sih ukuran tangannya si rambut klimis!"

"Saya tadi juga menyiapkan ukuran 6.5 kok, Dok. Yang ukuran delapan itu cadangan untuk Dokter Erwin, soalnya tadi saya kira hari ini Anda mau digantikan Dokter Erwin."

Levi hanya berujar pendek menolak salah, "Oh."

Ia lalu mengambil bungkus sarung tangan ukuran 6.5, lalu berujar sadis, "Aku akan menyuntik punggungmu, Springer. Jadi, tahan sebentar kalau kau laki-laki tulen."

Dokter Levi mengucek bungkus sarung tangannya penuh pertimbangan. "Sasha, posisikan miring saja kalau dia kesakitan. Hati-hati, jangan sampai pasien terjatuh."

Pada akhirnya Connie Springer sukses dibius tanpa halangan berarti. Si pasien kembali diposisikan tidur terlentang.

Jean memasuki ruangan dengan tampang kusutnya. Ia kemudian memakai kain steril untuk mengeringkan lengannya.

"WOI KIRSCHTEIN, CEPAT PAKAI JUBAH STERILMU! KAU ITU CUCI TANGAN ATAU MANDI WAJIB SIH! LAMA SEKALI!"

Tuh, 'kan, suasana hati Dokter Levi inflasi lagi.

Jean menyahut tak tahu adat dan tak mau repot-repot membaca suasana, "Dok, sepertinya nanti ada tambahan satu lagi."

Alis Dokter Levi yang tak seberapa tebal terangkat tinggi, "Huh?"

"Pasiennya Dokter Pixis."

Barangkali setiap personel bukan hanya berharap semata-mata agar operasi cepat dimulai, cepat, selesai, dan bisa cepat pulang melainkan agar tidak melihat mood Dokter Levi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa encok lagi. Padahal hanya sang teh hitam impor penuh mukjizat yang bisa menjinakkan Dokter Levi.

"Omong-omong, siapa yang menghabiskan TEH HITAM IMPORKU, ya?"

Semilir angin dingin membelai mereka, hanya ada suara _beep_ monitor yang menyerta. Kelima perawat beda tugas itu hanya saling berpandangan kaku. Jangankan menyahut, menggaruk pantat atau membenarkan kutang yang melorot saja tak ada yang berani. Mereka masih anteng menghabiskan stok oksigen gratis dari Yang Maha Kuasa.

Entah kenapa pikiran bejat mereka saling tertaut.

Mulai dari Marco, _"Seseorang tolonglah, plis aku udah kena semprot di_ pantry _tadi."_

Reiner pura-pura memperbaiki sarung tangannya, _"Maaf, tapi gue masih butuh cari duit buat biaya kawinan nanti."_

Bertold sok sibuk dengan menghitung kasa.

Ymir berinisiatif menumbalkan diri untuk berlagak empati, "E-eh, masa tidak ada sih, Dok?"

Sasha ikut menumbalkan diri dengan sindiran gaib nan nylekit, "Di rak _pantry_ paling atas pasti ada."

Sahutan pendek terdengar, "Oh."

Pikiran Sasha berujar nista, " _Tapi boong."_

Kurang hajar betul mereka.

...***...

...***...

Mosaik 1: Selesai

…..

...*...*...

…..

' _Emir is typing' corner_

Beberapa istilah antah berantah yang barangkali perlu dijelaskan:

(1) cito: tindakan yang harus segera dilakukan karena keadaan darurat. Dalam konteks ini adalah operasi.

(2) intubasi: pemasangan semacam pipa atau selang melalui mulut atau hidung untuk menghubungkan udara luar dengan paru-paru.

(3) ETT: Endotrcheal Tube, nama alat yang dimasukin ke saluran napas.

(4) RJP: Resusitasi jantung paru. Kompresi dada kombinasi dengan bantuan napas.

(5) IBS: Instalasi bedah sentral, ruang operasi.

Hai! Ada yang kangen saya? Enggak ya? Ya udah sih(?). Atau malah ada yang belum kenalan? Kalau begitu salam kenal dari Emir

Ini adalah salah satu gambaran dunia para tenaga medis itu kayak apa. Gak melulu serius kok, dan setiap adat di rumah sakit itu beda-beda. Ada yang mau komen soal ini? Silakan.

Dan ... kayaknya saya lupa gaya nulis saya itu kayak gimana. Emang gimana? *dikemplang*

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Sampai jumpa .… :D

Wkwkwk-land, 14 Agustus 2018

...***...

Epilog

...***...

Sasha baru saja menelepon ruang farmasi untuk meminta analgetik ketika telepon di _nurse station_ berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi, IBS(5) dengan Sasha, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ini Historia dari ranap lantai 4."

"Iya?"

"Operasinya sudah selesai? Dokter Jean sudah keluar?"

Sasha terlihat mengingat-ingat sebelum menjawab, "Operasinya sih tinggal jahit saja, kalau Dokter Jean sepertinya sedang menulis laporan operasi."

"Ini ada pasiennya Dokter Pixis dengan _abdominal pain_ , dari kemarin kesakitan."

"Ya terus? Kenapa nyari Dokter Jean?" tanya Sasha menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata.

"Dokter Pixis sedang ada keperluan mendadak hari ini, terus tadi berpesan agar minta tolong ke Dokter Jean untuk menegokkan pasiennya."

"Huh? Emang boleh?"

"Entah, tahu sendiri Dokter Pixis sering seenak jidat." Ingin Historia menambahkan; _mentang-mentang kepalanya jidat semua._

"Sasha, pokoknya tolong sampaikan Dokter Jean, ya? Orang itu susah sekali ditelepon."

Batin Sasha dongkol, " _Salahkan saja kepala ruang kalian yang galak itu."_

Sebenarnya ia ingin berkhotbah tentang hak dan kewajiban seorang dokter penanggung jawab pasien, tetapi Historia keburu membanting telepon. Suara bantingannya membuat telinga Sasha berdenging-denging. Sudah berapa kali Sasha mengumpat hari ini?

...***...

...***...


End file.
